El sueño de un reflejo
by Yuna07
Summary: No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que había sido utilizada, pero enseguida escucho la llamada de su dueña, hoy lo volvería a ver... En otros foros soy Lunnaris013, así que no es una copia ni nada Bueno es mi primer fic, espero que os guste de verdad.
1. Prologo

******Disclaimer;** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las Clamp, al igual que algunas tramas de la historia.

**Nota del autor: **Se que el prologo no es gran cosa, pero es para poneros en situación, el **capítulo 1 es más emocionante o eso creo.**

Bueno es** mi primer fic**, no sera muy largo, de hecho la historia ya esta casi terminada y no creo que supere los 4 capitulos. Espero que os guste de verdad y **_si quereís ayudarme a mejorar ya sabeis dejad comentarios ^^_**

* * *

**Prologo**

**Sabado 1 de Abril, 2020**

Hola soy Sakura ^^, y hoy es mi cumpleaños, ya tengo 20. Este es mi ultimo año como universitaria y estoy desando terminar.

Como ya os he dicho, hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero no se si será un día muy feliz... tengo un grave problema, mis amigos y mi familia me han echo una fiesta sorpresa, (no preguntéis como lo sé, simplemente Kero no aprende, tiene la boca muy grande jajaja) me encantaría poder celebrarlo con ellos, pero yo, hoy, solo quiero volver a ver a Shaoran, puede resultar extraño pero lo necesito hoy mas que nunca. Lleva seis meses en su país arreglando problemas con su familia y liberando a Meilin del compormiso para que se pueda casar con Yukito, pero eso ya es otra historia... La situacion es esta planeaba utilizar la carta de teletransporte y marcharme allí. (Ah cierto vosotros no lo sabéis... mis poderes han aumentado y he creado algunas cartas nuevas, aunque intento evitar la magia todo lo que puedo) però, si me voy a Hong Kong dejare solos a mis amigos, y a mi familia, así que no sé que hacer... Se han esforzado mucho para perepararme la sorpresa... Dios es complicado tener una relación a distancia.

Quizás llame a Tomoyo, ¡ella sabrá que puedo hacer!

* * *

Sakura bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, tenía que llamara a Tomoyo, ella siempre le daba buenos consejos y nunca se enfadaba con ella por muy loca que pudieran parecer las ideas de sacura, como aquella vez que trazaron un plan para que Meilin se diera cuenta de lo que sentia por Yukito, ahora estaban apunto de casarse.

...piii...piiii

- Ha llamado a la mansión Daidouji, en estos momentos no estamos, si quiere deje su mensaje después de la señal... piiii...

Tomoyo no estaba en casa... "Espero que por una vez llebe el mobil encima, y si es posible con batería."

Pii...piii...

- Diga?

-Tomoyo? Soy yo Sakura, donde estás?

-¡Sakura! ehhh yo... ayer... bueno quedé con Eriol para estudiar y... se hizo un poco tarde... y me quedé a dormir en su casa.

- (o.O) Así que con Eriol ehh...

-¡SAKURA! no ha pasado nada...

- Ya, bueno... Te necesito urgente, cuando puedas ven a casa porfavor.

-En cinco minutos estoy allí.

-Dale recuerdos a Eriol de mi parte.

(Voz de fondo) Tomoyo, amor quieres café

- Bueno te dejo, no tardes mucho. Gracias, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo.

* * *

Media hora después la puerta de los Kinomoto sonó y por ella entro una hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos negros recojidos en dos coletas y una radiante sonrisa que iluminaba sus grandes ojos violeta. Llevaba el uniforme de la universidad a pesar que hoy no había, señal que no había pasado por casa.

-¡Tomoyo!- Sakura corrió y salto a los brazos de Tomoyo, hacia una semana que no se habían podido ver, ja que Tomoyo había tenido que ir a una gira con su grupo de coral.

-¡Sakura, feliz cumpleaños! Cuanto tiempo, te he hechado de menos. Estas guapisima, te ha crecido el pelo muchisimo, ahora casi lo llevas como yo.

-Jajajaja, no lo tengo tan largo, exagerada. Gracias por venir, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, pero ya tendremos tiempo de eso.

-Sí, tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños a lo grande pero hoy no creo que pueda...

-Tomoyo no disimules, sé que me habeís pereparado una fiesta.

-Kerooo, yo lo mato...

-No pasa nada, me hace mucha ilusión, pero... es que... hoy...

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

-Hace seis meses que no veo a Shaoran, y hoy tenía planeado, hoy necesito volver a ver a Shaoran, pero no puedo dejaros colgados, no se que hacer.

-Te entiendo... ¿quieres marcharte a Hong Kong?

-Sí.

-Pero no quieres que todos lo sepan, ni anular la fiesta sorpres... entiendo... ¿Puedes teletransportarte varias veces el mismo dia?-Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Necestio mucha energia mágica, y me agota

- Entonces... no se que puedes hacer... estar en dos...sitios a la...vez... ¡Ya esta! La carta del espejo, tu te vas allí y ella se puede quedar aquí, yo la vigilaré, nadie se dará cuenta.

-¡Tomoyo eres un genio!


	2. Capitulo 1: Que nadie se entere

**Disclaimer;** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a las Clamp, al igual que algunas tramas de la historia.

**Nota del autor: **onnoopohohooho. Disfrutad del capitulo.

**Capitulo 1:** Que nadie se entere… Touya.

**-**Oh, llave que ocultas el poder de mi estrella, ¡transfórmate, te lo ordeno! Cartas venid a mí.

- Sigo maravillada con tus nuevos poderes Sakura.

- En este ultimo año he avanzado bastante, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Espejo, cumple tu cometido ayúdame por favor, transfórmate en mi.

- Hola Sakura, cuánto tiempo, que quieres que haga…

-Espejo he de pedirte un favor, tienes que celebrar mi cumpleaños, hazte pasar por mí.

-De acuerdo, pero Sakura…

-Seguro que lo haces genial, a parte tienes a Tomoyo para ayudarte. Volveré mañana para cenar.

-¿Mañana? Pero Sakura, Touya...

-No se puede dar cuenta ehh- dijo Sakura giñando el ojo- Bueno me voy ya, gracias por todo chicas, Tomoyo gracias por venir, eres la mejor.

-Lo único que me da pena es que no te voy a poder grabar…

-Tomoyo, nunca cambiaras. Teletransporte ven a mí y llévame allí donde mi corazón anhela.

-Adiós Sakura-dijeron Tomoyo y Espejo a la vez.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy aquí Sakura!

-Oh dios mío, Touya ya ha llegado, Tomoyo, se dará cuenta de todo…

-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré.

-Hola Tomoyo, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermana?

-Sí…ehh esta en el cuarto de banyo.

-Bueno pues ahora me la llevaré como quedamos, y tu organizas todo en casa a las 4.30 legarán todos, y a las 5.15 la traeré yo.

- ¿Y si me la llevo yo mejor…?

- ¿Y con qué excusa? Sigamos con el plan establecido. ¡Sakura! Baja que tenemos que irnos ya.

-¡Ya voy!

Sakura o mejor dicho su reflejo bajó por las escaleras.

-¡Felicidades hermanita! Estás muy guapa. Vámonos.

-¿Dónde?

-Al parque de atracciones, como cuando eras pequeña.

-Eh, vale, vamos Tomoyo.

-Eh, yo no puedo ir, tengo que hacer cosas…

-¿Cómo, por qué?

- Qué más da Sakura, vámonos ya que se hace tarde.

Touya y "su hermana" conducían en silencio hacia el parque de atracciones.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto los adornos del pelo que te regalé?

-¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes siempre?

Touya se giro hacia ella y le regaló una esplendida sonrisa.

-Porque quitando el aspecto… no os parecéis en nada.

-Eres muy especial Touya, casi siempre logro engañar a todos, excepto a ti.

-Ya, espero que al menos ella te recompense cubrirla siempre. Por cierto… ¿por qué ha sido esta vez?

-No sé si…puedo…

-Tranquila, supongo que tiene que ver con cierto chico de Hong Kong.

-La conoces muy bien eh. Bueno ya que lo sabes, no hace falta que me lleves a ningún lado…

-Claro que sí, ya que estas aquí al menos voy a intentar que te lo pases lo mejor posible…aunque me gustaría más que no tuvieras el aspecto de mi hermana… me pregunto cómo eres en realidad.

-Touya… si te muestro mi verdadera forma quizás no te guste, en cambio así me siento cerca de ti.

-Podría saber tu nombre al menos…

-Pues… Ayna.

-¿Ayna? ¿Sabes el significado del nombre?

-Sí, es espejo en turco…

-Es un nombre precioso, Ayna- dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojó.

-Sabes si falta mucho para llegar.

-No ya casi estamos. ¿Dónde te gustaría montar primero?

-No sé jamás he ido a un parque de atracciones.

-Qué te parece si empezamos por algo flojo, como la noria.

-¡Vale! Siempre he visto las fotos de Sakura en la noria y me preguntó que has de sentir des de las alturas. – La cara de Ayna era una mezcla de fascinación e ilusión contenida

-Eres muy dulce- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

* * *

**-Ayna POV-**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había sido utilizada, pero lo veía a Touya más adulto y atractivo, ¿qué habrá sido de su vida…?

Es algo extraño se supone que yo, como carta no he de tener consciencia del tiempo o sentimientos hacia alguien, pero nunca me he sentido parte de mis hermanas… Me pregunto qué soy realmente… o qué puedo ser.

-Siento que debo conocerte más… ¿Quién eres en realidad…? – Ayna no pudo más que negar con su cabeza-Supongo que no es una pregunta que me puedas contestar…mmm…¿tienes familia?

-Sí, bastante de hecho... estoy muy unida a ella, somos cerca de 60 y todas son como mis hermanas.

-Yo solo tengo a Sakura y a mi padre. Mi madre, bueno ella siempre esta por aquí pero no siempre la puedo ver. ¿Sakura conoce a tu familia?

-Sí sabe quienes son, pero creo que la única que mantiene relación directa con ella soy yo… Soy un poco diferente a mis hermanas, nunca he encajado bien, soy más… como decírtelo sin que suene muy raro… soy más humana que ellas.

-Te acuerdas que cuando te conocí te dije que era como si no tuvieras vida… pues desde entonces, cada vez que nos vemos noto algo, siento como si fueras una persona.

-Yo…a mi me gustaría ser humana y poder conocerte mucho mejor, pero nadie puede saber lo que siento…Touya.

Ayna bajo la mirada al suelo, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho, pues se supone que no debería pensar en la humanidad.

-A mi me gustaría que tu fueras humana… ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-Hasta mañana a la hora de cenar.

Touya se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza temiendo que se desvaneciera si le soltaba. Ayna se sintió extraña jamás había tenido esa especie de contacto físico, pero sin saber bien porque comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Touya.

* * *

**-Touya POV- **

Qué es lo que me esta pasando, hace tiempo que no me sentía así, des de que ella se marchó a Londres para estudiar…

Ayna…espejo, sus ojos son como un espejo donde puedo ver quien soy, pero no se quien es ella, solo sé que no quiero que se vaya...

Me resulta muy confuso, tiene el aspecto de mi herman pero cuando hablo con ella siento algo más, aunque no se si eso es correcto.

Quizás cuando llegue mañana no la vuelva a ver jamás… pero no deseo eso… ojala pudiera estar con ella más tiempo…

Sé que no es gran cosa… no sé que me pasa pero no estoy satisfecha con mi forma de narrar. La historia la acabaré igualmente y dentro de un tiempo cuando este más centrada lo reescribiré jajaja.

Espero vuestros comentarios.


End file.
